


The Meaning Behind Being In Love

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Pietro Still Loves His Ex, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Song Inspired, Wanda Likes Shutting Doors In Peoples Faces, exes to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and Andromache broke up six months ago, and yet, the woman and the memories he has of her refuse to leave him alone.  All he wants is to have her back, but when his chance comes about, will he screw it up? Or will be have her back in his arms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning Behind Being In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a contest fic on another site, but the contest was close before judging so I just wrote this one.
> 
> I hope you all like it ^ ^

_Sokovia, 3 years before HYDRA Experiments_

The latest riot was just ending around four o’clock that morning and people were starting to leave having felt satisfied they’d done their jobs of protesting against the American’s that wished to invade their country; at least, they felt satisfied for the moment, and that was when Pietro saw her.

Really, he hadn’t been looking for her at all, and yet, there she was.

She has been his ex-girlfriend for the better part of six months, and yet, he couldn’t get her off of his mind enough to just be able to live life, because, in reality, she was everywhere he was – they both frequented the same places so it was only logical that he couldn’t escape her existence for forever, but, damn it, he tried.

And it wasn’t like she was trying to hide.

The first few months they had broken up he asked her sister and their mutual friends about how she was doing, but all they did was give him the run around before changing the subject completely.  It wasn’t like he wanted to bad mouth her or anything, but, admittedly, he missed her presence beside him as they both rallied for a better government in their war torn country.

Then, one day, he stopped asking about her; he should have seen it coming really, because of how close she and Marco had been getting.  Marco had been raving about how much he liked his new girlfriend…right to Pietro’s face; if he didn’t know any better, he’d say they’d been seeing each other longer than just a few weeks when Marco told him, but, he had no proof and he didn’t really care anymore.

But something about that really ticked him off.

Like an unwanted itch.

So, he started to appear around the places she frequented instead just to see if he could catch her eyes, or, to see if his presence would bug her like hers had bugged him every time Marco opened his big mouth and spewed what he’d done with her recently. 

The guy even went into explicit details about their sex life together and it took everything in him not to knock the guy out, because: 1. Pietro wasn’t interested in what sex position he’d forced her body to do just to get his pleasure, and 2. Anybody with half a brain would notice the violent look in Pietro’s eyes when his ex-girlfriend was mentioned it always promised that Marco would suffer in the most painful of ways every time she came into the conversation.

Probably, unlike her, he’d given two shits about not spreading their sex lives all over Sokovia just to get a reaction out of people.  He’d, instead, kept it private and loved her to the point that he protected her from many beatings from the Police during riots, and took care of the injuries that she, did, sustain from them.

Eventually, after a while of Pietro going to her favorite haunts, she confronted him.

He hadn’t seen it coming, but he was happy it did.  Call him a masochist all you want, but being punched by a pretty girl like her could brighten his day – no matter the pain in his jaw.

“What the hell are you doing, Pietro?” she hissed out as she got in his face.  That was another thing about her that he had loved – she wasn’t afraid to show she could throw a punch and give you a verbal ass kicking afterward.

“I’m doing what you’ve been doing for the last six months – staying in your life, because, as your boyfriend keeps telling me, you two seem to have a, very, sexual relationship.  Tell me, how did he get your legs into that pretzel shape? I thought your favorite position was laying down on your stomach while most of my weight trapped you.  Guess I was wrong” he answered towering over her 5’6 frame with his 5’11 one in order to taunt her about what he knew and what he had been doing.

The next hit was an expected one since her fist met his left eye, “Ow!” he exclaimed as he stumbled, and then shook the punch off with a shake of his head.  “You know nothing about my sex life with Marco” she hissed at him again angrily which caused him to give her a mocking laugh, “Oh I don’t, do I? You’re probably being thought of as a whore in the whole of the rioting teams.  Marco has told everyone everything about your two’s sexual adventures without caring about anyone not wanting to know – have you been propositioned for sex from random people yet? If not, it’s going to happen” Pietro taunted once more while letting his blue eyes narrow in a pleasing way knowing just what was happening, because, he wasn’t expecting anything less from the men that they rioted with.

He should expect another hit just for that remark, but, she seemed to hesitate at the taunt as if confirming what he was saying was true. 

She gritted her jaw before looking at him again with a look of hidden hurt in her eyes, and that’s when he took the chance to try to get her back into his arms, “Andromache, I would never hurt you like that – you know this already.  I have never told anyone about the way you seem to melt when you feel the full weight of a man upon you.  About the way it makes you feel safe and wanted each time I did it for you when you had a particularly tough time during a riot, and needed to feel safe for a while.  I never betrayed you, and, if you got back with me, I still wouldn’t” he told her putting his left hand onto her cheek.

Her reaction was instantaneous – like it was a sensory memory for her to just nuzzle the palm of his hand with her nose and lips, but, after realizing what she was doing, she turned away from his hand.  “I must speak to Marco.  Stop coming around – I will find you” she told him looking into his hopeful blue eyes before walking away from him and into the small crowd of people; her trying to use the crowd to disappear was useless, because he tracked her until she disappeared around a curb.

All he had to do, now, is wait for her to come to him.

 

_Sokovia, 3 weeks later_

It has been three weeks since Pietro has seen Andromache, and he’s been wondering if she was still with Marco, because, the fucking tit, still talks about their sexual adventures and he’s heard from plenty of men and women they’ve tried propositioning her for sex just from the stories that Marco has told them, and, a few times, Pietro’s defended her verbally and physically (the women got the verbal) against the people he’s talked to, because of the degrading images he’s imagined from their words.  They made him feel filthy just hearing about them, and made him want to throw them into a deep, dark pit never to be seen again.

He was getting to the point that he was about to skip the next few raids just to go out and find her.  He was worried that his words caused her to self-destruct and that she was having sex with just anyone and started doing drugs to combat the pain she could be in, and those images made him feel like he was in physical pain every time he thought of what could be happening to her.

“Don’t worry about her” Wanda told him looking to him as they headed to another riot.  He shook his head before he looked to his twin, “It is impossible not to; all I can see is her lying around in a drugged out haze wondering who out there would care if she vanished from the world, and I would be one of the ones that cared about that happening” Pietro told her while turning his head to the ground.

“She is a big girl, and she will be fine” Wanda told him trying to get him back into an optimistic mood, but, as it always seemed lately, Pietro’s sad and worried mood was impenetrable.  “She can look after herself, yes, but, sometimes, throwing punches and being able to verbally lash out isn’t enough Wanda.  Sometimes, a person needs help to get away from the bad” Pietro told his sister trying to get her to see why he was so worried about the girl.

Wanda’s own blue eyes turned gentle as she pulled the both of them to a stop, “I understand Pietro, I understand that this is the one girl that you can’t shake off like you had the others, but you must let her take care of herself like she has since her parents died” Wanda told him holding his hand and squeezing it lightly with her own.  Pietro just gave his twin sister a small smile to show he heard what she was trying to tell him, but, in his head, he was still worried, because it’d been three weeks since she told him she’d find him when she needed him.

During the riot, he was able to push his stress and worry about the woman that seemed to hold his heart hostage into the back of his mind, and let himself get into the shouting, the first throw of a Molotov cocktail, and then the violence that ensued in the aftermath of the person throwing it.

At first, the riots started as peaceful protests, but, like all things, the crowds grew bigger and bigger until the protests turned to riots, and the riots, usually, turned violent.  He ended up limping his way home after having taken a baton to the ribs and a Police shield to the face; in the ensuing need to get his sister and himself away from it all, he tripped over an already unconscious person which caused him to twist his right ankle.

His sister got them both into the shelter they called their own, slapped some cold peas on his ankle which made him hiss at her in protest before he let them stay there for fifteen minutes before grabbing them and putting them on his ribcage.  No doubt, he had a twisted ankle, bruised ribs, and a swollen nose; he’d been lucky to get out of having a broken nose that time.

His sister got bashed up a bit too – her cheek was bruised, there was a strangle hold hand print around her neck, and, he bet his last euro on, her having bruised ribs as well.  The Police were particularly more violent this time around, and he could only guess they’d been told to use a little more force than usual to ensure there was a reign of peace for a few days before another riot started, and, it was effective since their team wasn’t going anywhere for a few days to a week.

A knock at the door pulled Pietro’s attention from his thoughts to it, and he wondered who could be at the door.  “You stay seated - I’ve got it” Wanda told him pointing at him like he was some petulant child that wouldn’t listen to her.  He glared at her and responded with his usual, “I’m older than you by twelve minutes.  You know that right?”, but she just ignored him like usual.

Apparently whoever was at the door made Wanda slam the door shut once more, “It was nobody”, but, as she walked back to her chair, the door opened with no knock behind the action.  “Nice to see you again too, Wanda” came the very familiar voice of the woman that had slipped Pietro’s mind until that point.  She sounded like she wasn’t too happy with having the door slammed in her face, and, honestly, Pietro could blame her – he hated it when Wanda and she herself had done it to him on multiple occasions.

“Andromache” Pietro said looking at her in shock and his mouth dropped open.  “Pietro, I said I’d find you when I was ready” she told him picking up his legs from the couch in order to sit down and then placed them down making Pietro hiss in pain.  Without thinking about it, she grabbed the peas from where they rested on his ribs and, gently, placed them right back onto his right ankle, “You need to be able to walk more than you need to move your torso” she muttered slowly, lightly, massaging the peas into his ankle.

“What are you doing here?” Wanda asked her looking at her like Andromache was a bug that needed to be squashed rather quickly.  “I’m here to say to Pietro, and you, that I’m sorry about what you’ve been hearing from Marco.  Spreading around our relationship like that is humiliating and the worst sort of degrading, so, I had to show him just exactly what his ass is used for.  I wasn’t going to stand for my business to be spread to the whole of Sokovia just because I was fucking him – I had thought we were exclusive, but, as it seems, his definition of exclusive is a definition far from my own” she told them as she looked down at Pietro’s ankle more ashamed than ever about what had been going on for the last three months.

Wanda snorted in derision as she heard what Andromache was saying, but wasn’t believing a word of it; admittedly, Pietro was hardly buying the story she was trying to sell either, because, this is Andromache he is hearing and looking at.  Her long brown hair was up in a ponytail on the back of her head spaced so it wasn’t up too high nor too lowly, her beautiful green eyes were framed by model lashes (you know, those eyelashes that seemed to be so long and pretty they should only be seen on models), and, most of all, her eyes that just couldn’t ever seemed to hide her emotions were, quite literally, looking nervously around the room.

“What else?” Pietro asked her wanting to see if she’d take the bait, but it didn’t seem she would until she snagged it with her next answer, “During these months, it seemed Marco only cared about his pleasure rather than mine, so, I was…at times…left…bleeding down there from how rough he got with me.  I knew I had to end it when he started speaking about taking me in another way – one that, no doubt, he wouldn’t have cared if he ripped open or not.  So, I asked a friend of mine to beat him into unconsciousness, because I wouldn’t have been able to take that kind of abuse” she admitted still looking down and rubbing at Pietro’s ankle trying to keep them from seeing her shake but it was ineffective as they easily saw it.

Wanda, now seeing the true nature behind why Andromache was returning to Pietro and her, moved over to the arm of the couch and reached out with her left hand in order to shake Andromache lightly with warmth in her eyes, “Do not worry, Andy, we’ve got you.  Marco will never be able to hurt you ever again” she said looking like she was making a promise to Andromache to never allow anyone to hurt her ever again.

If Pietro wasn’t feeling like five kinds of shit, he would have dragged Andromache over his lap so he could hold her in his arms, but, there’s always a time for everything, but, for now, it was a time to heal and rediscover the meaning behind being in love.


End file.
